Hermione's New Image
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Hermione has a new image, new identity, new family. What else is different about her and just how did she end up this way? How does Lord Voldemort end up getting into Hogwarts without apparition, portkey or floo? Find out inside! Hermione's New Image!
1. Chapter 1: Melania Leila is WHO?

I flicked my now wavy black hair with green and violet streaks over my shoulder while I smirked at my image in the mirror. My body was curvy without baby fat anymore since I'd done some exercising over the holidays, my hazel/chocolate brown eyes I changed them into a violet to go with the streaks in my hair. Now I was slim and attractive, still not a model but it was better then before my teeth were of a natural size now, they were nice and white since my parents insisted on me having them do my teeth often over the holidays. Quickly putting on a black t-shirt that I had printed "I'm a hex-bomb" on in silver lining with red filing in the words, and my low-rider black jeans I applied my make-up (which was a birthday present, _"Now your older dear you really should take care of your body…"_ I remembered Mrs Granger saying) then grabbed my wristbands, placing them on each wrist before picking up my wand, trunk and opened the door letting Ember fly out with a little hoot. Ember is my owl, she's intelligent, a black raven actually rather than an owl, my mother owled Professor Dumbledore asking if I could have one and I got it surprisingly. "Herms dear, are you ready to go to the station?" I smiled at the bottom of the stairs, "Let's go mum…" We got to the train station fairly quickly, where I went through the barrier into Platform 9 and 3 quarters, my god it was great to be back. Not bothering to find Harry or Ron I was too tired and just wanted to lay down somewhere, somewhere where I wouldn't have to fake a smile, I filed into the train quickly pulling my trunk into the first available compartment and shut the door and blinds then laid down on the seat on my back, I must have dozed off not long after that.

_**perfect by nature**_

_**icons of self indulgence**_

_**just what we all need**_

_**more lies about a world that**_

_**never was and never will be**_

_**have you no shame don't you see me**_

_**you know you've got everybody fooled**_

_**look here she comes now**_

_**bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**oh how we love you**_

_**no flaws when you're pretending**_

_**but now i know she**_

_**never was and never will be**_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**without the mask where will you hide**_

_**can't find yourself lost in your lie **_

_**i know the truth now**_

_**i know who you are**_

_**and i don't love you anymore**_

_**it never was and never will be**_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**it never was and never will be**_

_**you're not real and you can't save me**_

_**somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

Shaken awake she blinked her chocolate brown eyes open, when her eyes adjusted to see my blonde hair I could see that she had to stifle my scream. "'At's up, 'Alfoy? 'Ant 'e at 'Og'rts 'et…" I smirked, "No Mia, good assumption I figured though if I didn't wake you nobody would, after all I wouldn't have noticed you if it wasn't for that ring darling…" I nodded towards her left hand surprisingly, even more surprising was that the ring was on her ring finger, she seemed to wake up looking at it, "Damn it Draco don't do this to me, you can't tell anyone alright?" I snorted at her stupidity, "They say you are the smartest witch for your age I'm concerned you didn't just think to take the damned ring off…" She mumbled something which I didn't quite catch, "What did you say Mia?"

"Err… I… I said it won't come off, I've…. I've tried everything, it just won't come off, I guess Tom wants everyone to know he owns me, but Harry and Ron will go nuts if they found out and I can't…" I saw her getting stressed, tears welling in her beautiful eyes, "They don't have to know you, I'll let you borrow the contacts my step-brother gave to me and then we'll say you're an exchange student from …. Australia…" She mumbled something again which sounded like, "Why bloody Australia?" I smirked and said, "Unless you'd rather be American Mia?" She smiled, "I'll be American easier to fake accents from there, always was told I sounded American. What's my new name Dray?" I chuckled at the pet name, "Relax Mia pet, you'll be Melania that way there's no confusion as to my nickname for you my dear, and then you can choose both your middle and last name, something posh at least though…" She smiled and said she had that figured out, though mentioned I should take her to Dumbledore straight away since he wouldn't be at the feast straight away always likes making an entrance._** without the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your lie i know the truth now i know who you are and i don't love you anymore it never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_ "Mia darling shall we go?" I chuckled sweetly as she stuck her ice-blue contacts in, "I'd love to Dray…" We had decided that her parents feared her safety and that Hogwarts would be safest since they'd heard Dumbledore was there as headmaster. Silence as we got up to the castle, in this time I hadn't seen Harry or Ron and now I wasn't so sure I wanted to. "Are you ready for this sweet-heart? We can wait outside if you want…" She gave a brave little smile which made me smile towards her cheekily, "I'll manage…" Inside these doors we would be weaving a trail of deceit, keeping them in suspense but not enough to make them guess correctly. Brave smiles and her eyes lighting up as I made my way through the castle her arm linked with mine. Knock, knock. _**look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder oh how we love you no flaws when you're pretending but now i know she never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled. without the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your lie**_ "Enter Mr Malfoy!" Came Dumbledore's voice through the heavy oak door. Entering with Mia by my side she quivered slightly and I gave her a gentle squeeze on the hip digging my nails into the skin that was available which just happened to be her hips, it would keep her grounded, at least until we found a better way, she had better get in Slytherin otherwise there was no telling the damage that could happen to her if she didn't. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you and this lovely young woman Mr Malfoy, I assume you haven't done anything impractical such as knocking up this charming lady have you?" She had the grace to blush when he mentioned knocking up, I simply said, "No, actually not yet at least right Mia?"

"Uh, y… you haven't, no I don't suppose you have, won't even touch me you prude…" She mumbled but Dumbledore heard by his chuckle, his eyes twinkled and I wondered vaguely if anyone else felt like pulling his eyes out to stop that. "Dray you haven't introduced me, should I just go back to America and go to that damned orphanage again. You know my dad would have had something to say about that if he were alive…" She sniffled, I could tell it was difficult to try and fake that your father isn't really dead but alive and The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. "Whoops sorry Mia…" Then I addressed Dumbledore, "Headmaster Dumbledore this is Melania Giselle Elladora Faerydae Drake Leila, she's hoping to come here as an exchange student until the end of her schooling. Mia do you want to continue or not?" She shook her head and I took that as a no but she continued for me, while I continued keeping my nails in her hip. "I have come over here from America it's been a really long trip so I'd like to get sorted as quickly as possible. My dad was going to send me over here soon anyway, but mum was opposed to the idea, said I'd be put in the firing line of Lord Voldemort, but I didn't care, and well since they…" She choked up here, I dug my nails in harder, "They d…died I was sent to live in an orphanage but they didn't know I was a witch (the muggles, I mean) so I couldn't practice magic and learn things, I… I… I don't feel so good…" She threw up in front of the chair, then passed out. I had enlargened so we could sit together and laid her down on my lap, "I'm sorry Professor, I guess this was too hard on her, their funeral was supposed to be today so she missed it because the only flight that would get her here soon was then, I apologise for my fiancé's behaviour, she's normally such a charming lady…" His eyes widened, "Fiancé, you say you'll have to tell me how you met sometime, but let's get you and Miss Leila down to the Great Hall to get her sorted, will she be alright?" I smiled looking down at her, "She'll be fine once she gets some rest, the comfort and help she deserves…"

_**perfect by nature icons of self indulgence just what we all need**_

_**more lies about a world that never was and never will be have you no shame don't you see me you know you've got everybody fooled look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**oh how we love you no flaws when you're pretending but now i know she never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled without the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your lie i know the truth now i know who you are and i don't love you anymore**_ "We have one more person to sort; a 6th year transfer all the way from America could Miss Melania Leila come up here please to get sorted…" Professor McGonagall looked suspicious, as Draco and I walked in and I smiled at his simple yet rough touch on my hip, I had changed and was wearing a black and white swirled dress split at my left hip and you could just make out a tattoo on my outer thigh, "Go on dear, it's okay…" I took a step towards that hat and reminded myself I really was Tom Riddle's daughter not some buck-toothed little scared girl. 'Mmmmm right, righttt. Intelligent, motivated, brave without a fault but there is something else, ambition, an ambition to not let anyone see the person who you were, very well I shall put you where you belong Miss Granger. Don't worry nobody will know, Melania Leila, keep your secrets safe with Draco, the Snakes protect their own only fitting that the woman with a pure jet black raven goes to Slytherin correct darling dear?' I thought it was a bit silly but that if that was where the hat wanted me I shall go there, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin's cheered about getting me (I think it's more about finally getting a hot woman) and I walked over there and sat down next to Draco who immediately asked me under his breathe what the blasted hat said, I told him not to worry and to wait I wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say about stupid Mud-bloods. "Children I must urge safety as I have just found out by certain intelligence that Hermione Granger in 6th year has gone missing presumably taken by Death-eaters, I want you all to be on your guard, but don't let that put you off your appetites I'm sure you will enjoy, so eat, drink, be merry and joyous…" He sat down as the tables filled with food. "Mia you alright?" Draco said, his voice cool and crisp, "I don't really want food…" I flickered my gaze over to the Golden Duo they looked like somebody had stood on their cat then ran over it, stopped and reversed, then apologised coldly and handed the dead cat back to them. I shivered, he mumbled low enough for just me to hear. "Let's get you out of here into your new rooms…" I followed him out of the Great Hall feeling everybody's gaze on me, I stared at them with dark brown eyes which were bordering on black and glared, they flinched away as if they'd been burned. It felt great to have that power over people, nobody had to know who I really was, Hermione Jayne Elladora Riddle, I was Tom Riddle's daughter, his heir, I was Voldemort's daughter and nobody knew it, except Draco, my friend, confidant, I trusted him, with my life, not since his father was in league with mine, but because ever since the summer he'd done nothing but take care of me. We had reached the Slytherin Common Room in which the password was "Pureblood…" I snorted since it was typical, "Don't laugh you'll need to remember you're not a mug-mud blood anymore, look just memorize the way to our rooms…" I laughed loudly now since nobody was around to hear, "Oh yes Draco, and just what are you going to get up to with me in those rooms, just who requested said rooms away from everybody else and for what sinister reasons!" He growled audibly, and I flinched, I hated it when he did that. "Damn it Granger I've tried, I told Dumbledore to give us rooms away from the rest of my slimy counter-parts and you fucking shout at me like I've done something horrible, like I've committed murder or rape unto you. Get over you're little school girl grudge girly, I won't take it anymore, I promised your father I wouldn't touch you in the way to cause harm unwanted, I promised I wouldn't touch you in any other way and here I am sorely tempted to throw all those promises out the window at this damn accusation. Incolumitas!" He practically shouted at the door that was next to the fireplace with the silver name plate saying ML and DM on it with a snake binding those names together, I stared at it like something was drawing me towards it, Draco grabbed my wrist none to gently and dragged me into the common room we were sharing now, "DON'T YOU GET IT GIRL, THE ONLY BLOODY REASON I ASKED FOR THIS ROOM WAS TO SAVE YOU FROM THE FUCKING OTHER SLYTHERINS I CAN'T ASSURE YOU THAT THEY ARE ALL AS KIND AS ME WHEN GIVING OUT PUNISHMENTS!" He continued his rage until a crunch of glass besides a fireplace in our common room made us spin around. "Young lady this man isn't annoying you, is he?" His hood was down over his face and the lights were dim so we wouldn't have seen his face even if he didn't have his hood on. Draco raised his wand and I felt my stomach lurch, Draco cried out a "Stupefy…" And I yelled "NO!" Jumping between his spell and this newly robed man, all I knew was if Draco cursed this person it would cause more grief then good. I was proved right when I was unbound by the man who walked in front of the fire- dancing light shone on his cloak, he lowered his hood his eyes on Draco rather then me at his feet. "My Lord!" The boy bowed, "Oh get up pathetic, bloody pathetic…" I squeaked and tried to crawl away from my murderous father. "Miss Riddle you don't want to do that if I were you!"

"Yes but if you were I, then I were you which means; that I'd probably spare my own fucking daughter some bloody respect and allow her to fear you since she only realised that you aren't a bastard and tried to kill her and her best friends for 5 previous years!" My voice was shrill with rage now, "How dare you leave, how dare you leave me! Didn't want me did you so you gave me to a fucking orphanage where you had been born, did it disgust you to have a filthy dirty little child like your father did you? Or was it the sheer pain from knowing you'd actually think that Poena Par Iucunditas!" My father chuckled, "Darling Hermione I make no penitence that I do believe Poena Par Iucunditas but so do you my dear, so do you, are you truly hypocritical enough to tell me off for your own 'sick' fetishes yourself?" A haunted laugh slipped off my tongue and I felt myself gasp when I heard what I said next, "Crucio!" My father's body fell to the floor flailing and groaning in pain, I lifted the curse immediately, managed to just run into the bathroom then abruptly vomited. When I got back up and entered the room again, I stared at Draco who was still bowing beneath my father to whom I addressed in German, "Ich bin so bedauernd , bist Sie Zustimmung?" He sighed and replied back in German, surprising me slightly, "Ja , ja Mir geht es gut , alle ist Zustimmung. Klein Unfälle bist gehend nach eintreffen , aber es macht nichts." Draco looked up at us confused and asked me, "Mia what… what did you ask him?"

"Oh…." I murmured realising Draco was in the room again, "Oh, I simply asked if he was okay and begged for forgiveness…" He smiled at me, both of the men dragged me towards the couch, "Aber Papa , niemand könnt hineingeraten in Hogwarts, es ist unmöglich!" He smiled at me again, "Goldig , vielleicht Sie sollten sprichst in Englisch , du bist Schreck die Bekannter." To which I retorted, "Nicht höflich Patres zu aufhalten ihrer Tochter wartend. I've bekam zu kennen aller , bitte!" Draco growled again at me, "Damn it woman speak in English!" My father hissed at him, "And you shall speak politely to my daughter!" I broke up their banter by saying, "Perhaps it would be best if you joined me in my room father, goodnight Draco I'll see you in the morning!" He knew it was a dismissal to which he walked up into his room towards the left, my father joined me on my walk to my room to the right. "Father…" I began but he cut me off, "Nicht Tresor. Muß abfahren. Vertrauen Draco , taugen für , Liebe mein Goldig." Then before I could even say good-bye back he disappeared from in front of my eyes. Quickly running into Draco's room I ignored the fact he was naked and ran up to him hugging him tightly whispering in his ear in my imperfect Italian. "Draconiano salvo me , da Perdersi in mille cose e Ronald Donnola , salvo me da me stesso anche." He drawled back in fluent Latin, "EGO votum servo vos tutus , ita EGO mos." It took me a moment to realise he had just said, 'I promise to keep you safe, and so I will.' I beamed, then laid down on his king-sized bed still in my clothes, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awakened to Hermione's snores, I never really knew she snored, "Melania, Melania. HERMIONE!" She woke at her real name, "What, what, what's the… oh it's just you, why'd you wake me?" I smirked at the way her straight hair flicked this way and that, and how her eyes glimmered adjusting to the sunlight, "It's morning…" Her response was "Oh dear Merlin…" As I chuckled I said, "But rather early still, figured I best wake you up miss snorer!"

She looked indigent, "I do not snore!" I couldn't pass up the chance, "And Albus Dumbledore is really a flobberworm!" She snorted lightly then chuckled, and her chuckle turned into a full blown laugh which continued making her sound slightly mental. "Err, Hermione, Mione it wasn't that funny!" Melania flinched, "Damn it, use my fucking name idiot, if I don't learn it it'll fuck the cover up!" I snorted at her, "Yes because you look like Hermione Granger used to and sound exactly like her since she always swore!" Another chuckle, but this time it wasn't Hermione's. "DADDY!" She shouted like a little girl, I winced, "You came, you really came!" I winced again, then seemed to remember who was in the room with me and the fact that I had donned any clothing before going to bed last night. "Yes…" He said rather coldly, his eyes narrowing in my direction before he changed languages. "Perch‚ Ÿ egli nudo , e più importante perch‚ sei tu in qui?" She blushed before replied hurriedly, "ICH war bange und kann schläfst. Sonst schläft nackt , wir didn't ausführen etwas wiederum ICH schwört Papa." From my very basic German understanding I knew she had said something about us, but that's all I really got. Despite that, I put on clothes then said to her, "Melania we NEED to go…" Stressing in importance, "If Dumbledore…" Her father cut me off, "If Dumbledore wants an excuse to be cruel to my daughter I shall personally slit his throat! Anyhow, I only dropped in telling you two to be on the look-out for new recruits, Hermione don't do anything I can't risk you getting into trouble, Draco is subtle and knows how to lure people, I'll let you go to class now!" Just as the warning bell rung, he disappeared again, I ran with Melania through the halls into our first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. This would be interesting considering Snape was teaching us, he told me earlier and it apparently came as a shock to the others since nobody knew.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?" He pointed towards a little black sphere floating above the desk. I recognised it as anti-matter, but I said nothing and noticed Her-Melania's hand rise. "Yes Miss… Errm…"

"Leila, that's anti-matter that is!" She beamed proudly, and I smiled slightly at her. "Correct, 10 points to Slytherin!" One of the Gryffindor's exclaimed that it couldn't be 'anti-matter' since everything was made up of matter itself, one of the muggle-borns I assumed. "Mr Lawson… either keep your stupid comments to yourself or then listen to Mr Malfoy who will explain what it can do and how dangerous it can be to play with anti-matter…" I took that as my damned cue to start, "Anti-matter. Anti-matter is in fact the darkness in everybody's heart, it is a small sphere of darkness normally, and is not too dangerous in that form, but the problem is that skilled witches or wizards can take the anti-matter and create a form in which it engulfs the victim completely and acts like the creature it is turned into. If it's turned into a … well an Inferi, then it's weakness as well as light is fire. It's main weakness is darkness, though it can engulf a whole room until the witches and wizards come to terms with the dark in which they are plunged into…" I was going to continue but Snape said, "Thank you Mr Malfoy, 15 points to Slytherin. Let's see how you work against this anti-matter!" Into darkness the room went, some people muttered the words "Lumos" I knew that wouldn't work so I didn't bother; what bothered me was that I had Hermione clinging to my left arm, shaking like a leaf. I whispered in German, "Verdammen es, nicht zu fassen sonst wir won't abwimmeln hier!" I had known she was afraid of the dark, but I hadn't known the extent, not long after the room was flooded with light.

Some people were on the floor, some with their eyes closed, others had crowded together in bundles, my eyes scanned over them, the only other person shaken contrasting the others was Potter, why was he afraid of the dark? I made a mental note to ask Hermione later as Snape started talking, "As you can see, that is just a simpler version of anti-matter, it can take various forms, each as dangerous as the next, your homework is to practise creating your own ball of anti-matter…" Next to me Melania shivered slightly and raised her hand, "Miss Leila?" She quivered, "Sir, what if, what if we can make our anti-matter take a form? What if we can't do it at all?" He smiled at her, grinning his teeth, "If your anti-matter can take a form all the better, if you can't do it at all, then I'd suppose you'd best get practising then!" Everybody started to scurry to practise the spell now, except Melania and I. I looked at her pale face, it normally had a golden glow to it, now it was pure white, "Miss Leila, stay behind, Mr Malfoy wait outside to escort her to her next class…"

Everybody turned towards her, I growled and led them all outside to their next classes while I waited outside for them, slightly scared and highly curious about what they were talking about.

"Miss Leila, stay behind, Mr Malfoy wait outside to escort her to her next class…" I heard Draco growl and I smirked slightly. "Well Professor?" He trembled slightly, "Miss Riddle, I must apologise…" I cut him off with the question of, "What for, whatever have you done to injure me? Nothing, so stop being so hard on yourself, unless you like it and then I shall gladly get Draco or my father to help, I hear they are experts in causing pain… unlike myself…" He groaned and rubbed his eyes, I was starting to get nervous now, "Yet you can cause the pain I need…" I butted in again, "If it's the Cruciatus curse I won't, I won't perform it, my father only made me mad…" He groaned again, then murmured slowly in a virtually silent drawl, "I want you to spank me, punish me for ever disobeying you, in turn I shall give you…" His eyes darted the room, "Anything!" He finished finally and I gasped, "Hang on, you… you want me to punish you?" He barked a laugh then said, "Some food for thought Miss Leila, continue on your way, I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts!" I made my way outside and Draco stood there asking me what Snape wanted I lied and said he was told to congratulate me for well being my father's daughter.

During my next class, Charms, I simply couldn't concentrate, Draco had to nudge me several times to stop me day-dreaming, "Yes Miss Leila?"

"Err, I… I need to go to the toilet but I still don't know my way around…" I trailed off and Pansy took me to the bathroom, complaining on the way, so to get her away I told her once we got there. "You can go back to Charms I know my way back now…" She left the room and I cast a silencing and locking charm on the bathroom door. I grabbed my vibrator from my bra and turned it onto high, running to over my now hard nipples (from the chill in the air), down my stomach past my navel, I reached my clit (my pussy was waxed of all it's hair not that long ago) the vibrator made no noise so I made the noise for it by the screaming, moaning, gasping and panting I did. "Oh, faster, faster, faster…" I moaned to myself wishing it was either Draco or Severus doing this. "Yesss, more, more, please…" Pant, wheeze, gasp; "Oh fuck, yes, yes, fuck me like the little slut I am!" Scream and moan, breathing faster; "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERMIONE?" Gasp this time from shock and slight fear, my father appeared in front of me and I shivered, quickly gathering my clothes and throwing them back on, turning the vibrator off with a flick of my wand, "Daddy I need to go to class now, I… I'll speak with you later tonight in my room…" I ran out of the bathroom, nearly running into the wall outside the Charm's classroom. "What took you so long?" Draco asked me under a hushed tone as he waved his wand, "I… I tripped…" That was the end of the conversation, and fortunately the end of the class. It was lunch time and when I walked into the great hall I was disgusted to see Ron staring at me. "Lost something Weasel?" He sneered at me and asked, "I would think you've lost something, the ferret boy… Where are your parents? Oh that's right… their DEAD!" I exhaled shakily, but Harry came to my aid, "Ron, Ron, shut up she's not worth it, and if you think that people who don't have parents aren't worth your time then you need not bother with mine then!" Ron turned the same colour red as his hair and stomped off out of the Great Hall, thankfully everybody was too busy watching Ron that they didn't notice me talking to Harry. "Look I'm sorry about him; I'd like to get to know you more…" I cut him off, "And I you, I never heard THAT much about you… Sunday, we'll go for a walk around the black lake, I heard from Draco that the giant squid is quite friendly," He chuckled slightly, "He was lying, the squid doesn't care about people so long as they don't come too close…" I smirked, "Ahhh, like Ember…" He murmured confused, "Ember?"

"Oh my raven…" He chuckled again and said astonished, "I was wondering who had the raven, I'd seen it going to the Slytherin table but I never knew who owned it, Ember's a female right?" I smiled, and it really was a true smile, "She's a girl yes, I'll tell you in Potions when we will be meeting on Sunday…" Then walked away to the Slytherin table where Draco was now sitting. "What the hell were you doing talking to Potter?" I said one word before grabbing a piece of fairy bread and leaving to go to my rooms, "Truce…" He obviously knew what I meant for his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

_**Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on  
When I sit alone come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time  
Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice**_

Hey oh   
Listen what I say ohhhh oh  
I got your hey oh  
Now listen what I say oh

When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more time to decide on  
When it's killing me when will I really see  
All that I need to look inside  
Come to believe that I better not leave  
Before I get my chance to ride   
When it's killing me what do I really need  
All that I need to look inside

Hey oh  
Listen what I say ohhhh oh  
Come back and hey oh  
Look at what I say oh

The more I see the less I know  
The more I like to let it go, hey oh  
Whooooa ohh ooh oh

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder   
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
And it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

When to descend to amend for a friend   
All the channels that have broken down  
Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up  
Just to hear you sing it out  
Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on   
When I lay it on come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Hey oh  
Listen what I say oh  
I got your hey oh  
Listen what I say oh

The more I see the less I know   
The more I like to let it go, hey oh  
Whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow   
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

I said hey, yeah, oh yeah  
Tell my love now  
Hey, yeah, oh yeah  
Tell my love now

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder   
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

I said hey, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Tell my love now  
Hey, yeahhh, oh yeah

Herbology was my next class and it was rather boring, I nearly fell asleep since we were just doing theory stuff, after Herbology was Potions and I smirked to myself as I saw the teacher, he was fat and barely managed to waddle his way towards where four potions were sitting at the front. There were two on my workbench and another two on the Gryffindor's side. I took a good look at them, I knew almost every single one of them except for the gold coloured one to the far right. "Good afternoon class, I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your teacher for this year, so if you will please get out your books…" I waved my hand, "Yes Miss Leila?" I smiled slightly, "I don't have a book, since I didn't know I was going to be coming to Hogwarts…" He motioned towards a pile of old books near the teachers desk, I grabbed the top one, while Harry grabbed the second, our hands touched briefly and I saw a spark of disappointment directed at the teacher in his emerald green eyes. _**The more I see the less I know The more I like to let it go, hey oh Whoa Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder Where it's so white as snow Privately divided by a world so undecided And there's nowhere to go**_ His eyes shone with emotions briefly and I knew that I had to get Harry onto my side some how. "Alright now who could tell me these Potions at the front?" My hand shot up like I used to as Hermione Granger (but tried to look as if I didn't care really). "Yes Miss Leila?" I looked up at him and flashed a huge grin, "From left to right: there is Amortentia a love potion which smells like freshly mown grass, new parchment and…" I paused and shaked my head, continuing to list the potions, "Polyjuice, Veritaserum, and I have never come across the next potion the golden one on the far right…" Slughorn beamed at me and I had to turn my grimace into a smile which I doubted looked convincing, "Well done Miss Leila, 15 points to Slytherin, although if you can tell me what the gold potion which is Felix Felicius does, I shall award another twenty points to Slytherin…" I smiled I truly knew this, I remembered reading about the Felix Felicius potion but I didn't care too much at the time, "It enables to drinker liquid luck, though it is illegal in sporting events and certain occupations as due to unfair advantages, though if taken in large doses can be toxically lethal…"

_**When will I know that I really can't go To the well once more time to decide on When it's killing me when will I really see All that I need to look inside Come to believe that I better not leave Before I get my chance to ride When it's killing me what do I really need All that I need to look inside Hey oh Listen what I say ohhhh oh Come back and hey oh Look at what I say oh The more I see the less I know The more I like to let it go, hey oh Whooooa ohh ooh oh Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder Where it's so white as snow Privately divided by a world so undecided And there's nowhere to go In between the cover of another perfect wonder And it's so white as snow Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed And there's nowhere to go **_Brown dress down to my knees; my green, black and violet hair twisting into a pony-plait down my back a bow on my right hip, violet and silver high heeled boots, this is how I dressed for the ball that was on around Easter. "Look Mia I know you look beautiful so get outta that damn bathroom or I'll barge in…" I smirked and laughed out to him, "Oh no you wouldn't besides you're too scared of my father…" I got cut off by Draco shoving the door open. "Don't you dare call me a coward!" He actually pushed me, he pushed my body against the sink so that it was between his body and the cold sink. "Ah, ah, ah Malfoy don't forget your promise to my daddy dearest… He'd be most unimpressed if he happened to find out you've been mistreating me…" He backed off slightly but was staring at the mirror behind me, fear etched on his normally carefree cruel looking face; he scared me like that so I latched onto him, wrapping my body around his sobbing in fear. "It's alright… It's alright Mia… Here put on your make-up and we'll go down to the Ball…"

I growled, "BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!!!" He glared at me and I said, "Fine but I'm not dancing…" He just smirked handed me my eyeliner, mascara, and my vibrant red lipstick then walked out of the room. I made my eye liner smudge a bit, made sure my mascara wouldn't run and put on a smear of vibrant red lipstick that wouldn't rub or smudge off took one last look in the mirror, skipping out of the room. Draco was standing by the door in his black and emerald tux, "Wait Mia I have something for you…" He pulled a pair of onyx ear-rings and a gold rimmed opal necklace out of his pocket. "OH DRACO!!!!" I screamed, I couldn't help it he had remembered my birthday. "They have protective charms around them, wear them well my dear…" He only said that in a loving friendly way, he couldn't have feelings for me right? Who would ever love somebody like me?


	2. Chapter 2: Gasps, Pains and WHATS?

**_Author Note:_** Alright so the conversation between Hermione and her father last chapter since somebody asked though it will be in NEXT chapter since I really don't wont to do it though it is slightly important. It wont be fun to type it all out again... So I'll give rough ideas of the conversations since I can't remember fully myself (apologises.) but later in next chapter. As usual I don't own HP nor do I own the songs, okay this song is "Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence". Enjoy, DF1991!

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

[I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die e  
rase the silence  
erase my life  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away

do you wonder why you hate?  
are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

Walk into the Great Hall it looked stunning better then the Yule Ball, I gasped my breathe taken away in such a small space of time. I saw Harry and immediately looked at Draco then nodded towards Harry; Draco simply told me to go though he went and sat down near Severus chatting. "Hey Harry, oops sorry didn't mean to scare you there sweet-heart… What do you think?"

He smiled at me when I said sweet-heart and asked him what he thought of my outfit, "I… I think it's beautiful, stunning…" I smiled back at him mentioning simple thanks. Harry looked magnificent too, just like Draco without the blonde hair except I'd never tell them that I guessed that I'd get killed if I did. "Would you… Like to dance Mia?"

"You… You remembered my nickname…" He chuckled to me. "Course I did Mia, come on let's go make those boys over there jealous…"

I giggled at his theory, he would make a good Slytherin, "Oh you mean Drake and Sev?"

"Yeah Draco and Severus…" I smiled and remembered my own words to Draco just earlier, I'll go but I won't dance…

"Sure let's go!"

* * *

Draco and Severus were definitely staring at Harry and I dancing close feeling nothing but friendship, it was so fun to make people jealous it felt so good. I giggled and Harry looked at me suspiciously, "I just had a great idea, I just have to go get something from my room and I'll be back in like a moment, get a drink or something…" He smiled and laughed while I walked out of the hall composedly, smirking wickedly I ran to my rooms, grabbed my vibrator shoved it underneath my underwear and turned it on shivering when it pulsed inside me. Walking back to the hall I smirked when Weasley pushed me to the middle of the entrance hall.

"HOW DARE YOU POISON MY FRIENDS MIND?"

I gave a naive gaze and asked, "Harry? You mean… You mean his dying in the ball now? I must go to him…"

He glared at me and I backed myself against a wall, "NO! YOU FUCKING SLAG! YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM TO MAKE HIM LIKE YOU AND HATE ME…"

Weasley's rage was seriously starting to scare me, scare me so much that I completely forgot about the jewellery Draco gave me before the ball, "Please… Please just leave me alone…"

* * *

The boy kept coming closer to me, "You're useless, a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin…"

"Oh like you'd know anything about being a Slytherin…"

"Know more then you bitch!"

"Great insults cock-sucker, why don't you run to your mummy?"

"Why don't you go cry to your parents oh wait their DEAD!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" I screamed at him, my anger was bubbling furiously and getting worse and worse, I knew I was about to lash out soon, I had to get away. "I know you're a cocky exchange Slytherin student who has no family, no family who loves her at least…"

"Let go of me…"

"Not until you listen to me you fucking bitch, your scum, scum of the Earth you hear me!" I thought he will regret this before I latched my hands onto his arms to push him away when he began screaming bloody murder at my touch I looked down and saw red burn marks on his arms. Then down at my hands and there in my palms were tiny little red sparks of fire, I gasped at the pleasure I just felt and hurried inside again.


End file.
